


All Too Well

by byunbunbuns



Series: Soloist BBH, Producer Loey, their pets and their friends [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun-centric, Domestic Fluff, Idol Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Producer Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunbunbuns/pseuds/byunbunbuns
Summary: "I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it."In the eyes of many Byun Baekhyun had it all but when it all comes crashing down, it's the arrival of a certain producer in his life that would turn his world upside down.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Soloist BBH, Producer Loey, their pets and their friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	All Too Well

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I put out a fic and this is probably the longest fic I've written to date, I hope you enjoy! And thank you to my beta, Erica, who helped me finish the fic ( ꈍᴗꈍ)
> 
> Also for the sake of this fic, let's all pretend that i know what happens during the production of an album~

Byun Baekhyun was, is and will forever be the nation's darling. When he rose to fame, just a small boy from Bucheon, no one expected the boy to be filling up arenas and selling millions of copies of his albums. But here he was, ten years into his career and he'd thought he had everything.

Baekhyun always had eyes on his every move. Every waking moment choreographed to make him the perfect star. Gone was the boy from Bucheon who lived freely and carelessly. Now, he was an idol, groomed to perfection. No flaws must be visible and no mistakes tolerated.

He built his whole life around satisfying strangers. For him making people happy was enough, that he would be happy too. But as he looked out in his penthouse overlooking the Seoul skyline, he couldn't help but think that he wasted his youth away.

He'd dated around. Hell the press caught wind of every love affair he ever had. He sighed when he remembered people calling him out for having an extensive dating life. Baekhyun had never been one to shy away from showing his affection in public. But experience has taught him that some things are better kept under wraps.

He then felt a pair of arms around his waist and he smiled unconsciously.

"Mornin'." He felt the arms squeeze him before a gentle kiss was placed on the top of his head

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Baekhyun asked 

"Couldn't find you in bed." The male sleepily replied, as he placed his head on the artist’s shoulder

Baekhyun reached up and started running his hands through the other's locks. "Get back to bed Yeollie, you need more sleep."

"Not if you don't come back with me." the giant whined.

Baekhyun laughed and stood up, immediately linking his fingers with his lover.

"Alright big baby, let's go back to bed."

Tomorrow, Baekhyun thinks. Tomorrow he'll come back as Byun Baekhyun. 

The true Byun Baekhyun.  
.....

Two years ago Baekhyun was on top of the world. He thought, "This was it." right there on stage in the middle of a screaming crowd he thought, "This is all I've ever wanted."

But when you live your life living through the validation of strangers. One hit is all it takes for you to crumble down.

Baekhyun thought it would never happen to him. He lived his life constantly making sure he never did anything wrong. Constantly living up to what people believed he should be. He smiled, waved and sang for the public and he flirted with the boyfriend that the public approved of.

He was as happy as he thought he could be.

Except he was not.

That year he won a daesang. For the seventh time in his then eight-year career. And when he was walking on stage, elated, he thought, "My life is complete." His career is booming, his family is thriving and he has a stable relationship. There was nothing more he could ask for.

The boy from Bucheon who was barely being recognized by the patrons of the local restaurant he used to sing in was now in front of millions, accepting an award he never thought he'd get to hold, let alone seven of them.

And then everything came crashing down.

He met him during a gala that Baekhyun was invited to a few years ago and immediately hit it off. The model was someone he related to, they both knew the woes of constantly being scrutinized and Sehun was someone who could make another fall in love with him so effortlessly. And that was how it happened. Before he knew it, one date became ten and one day they were calling each other boyfriends.

He couldn't be happier. The public approved of Sehun. He was nice and the fans loved him. So he thought he did too. And perhaps he really did, perhaps they were in love at one point but eventually there came a time where Baekhyun stayed because everybody wanted him too.

But two people who stay together just because they have to, fall out of love as quickly as they fell. People were calling them the "IT couple", the couple made for each other. But when everything unravelled, Baekhyun thought that he and Sehun should've been actors. They fooled everyone, including themselves.

It was like any other day, Baekhyun just got home from practice and he was about to head straight to bed when he spotted Sehun in his living room sitting on his couch.

"Hun, what are you doing here, it's late." He made his way towards the other and was about to hug him when Sehun looked up and locked him down with a gaze.

He'd never seen this face on Sehun. He's always seen the fond look the other directed at him and the public smile he directed at everybody else. This look, this was exasperation and maybe he didn't realize it then but at that very moment he knew it was time to stop. Time to stop whatever lies they told themselves because the ruse was not fooling anyone any longer.

"Baek we have to end this." Sehun said in a pained tone.

"End what?" Baekhyun asked. He knew what Sehun was referring to, he was already expecting this would happen but it didn’t hurt any less.

"Baekhyun please, listen to me." Sehun pleaded, holding onto Baekhyun’s hands, tears welling up in his eyes

"No, I love you Hun." Baekhyun said, his voice shaking .

"You do but you don't love me the way everyone thinks you do. And for a very long time I thought you were the one, the one I'm going to spend a very long time with but I was wrong." Sehun reasoned out

"What?" He didn't remember when his eyesight became foggy and he didn't know when he started feeling his cheeks getting wet but at that moment he didn't really care.

"Baekhyun for a long time I thought I was happy, for a long time I thought I finally found the love of my life. I thought I found you. But someone once asked me why I loved you and I realized I was reading off a script." Sehun explained, tears streaming down his face

"Hun that doesn't matter, I know you love me and I love you." Baekhyun tried to reason out, wiping the tears that fell from Sehun’s face.

"But that's the thing Baek. I feel so frustrated because I know I'm supposed to love you but it's not the same. I don't feel the same love I used to feel. Now I just feel nothing, I feel like us staying together is an obligation to make other people happy rather than making ourselves happy." Sehun cried, frustration clear in his voice.

And there was that feeling Baekhyun thought he'd buried at the very back of his mind. The sinking feeling that he didn't feel any love in their relationship anymore.

Baekhyun had centered his life around people praising him. Around people telling him he was doing good, that he was amazing and he'd also been praised for his relationship; for being the perfect boyfriend, for having the perfect relationship but he was dumb enough to let that poison his mind and delude him into thinking that continuing a dead romance at the expense of their own happiness was okay. That pretending to be perfect in front of cameras and acting like nothing was wrong was the only thing he could do well.

"Baekhyun please, I know you understand where I'm coming from. Please let's just stop hurting ourselves. Let's stop living the lives others want us to live." Sehun pleaded 

At that moment, Baekhyun broke; “I’m sorry” Baekhyun cried as Sehun hugged him. “It’s okay, don’t say sorry, it’s not your fault okay?” Sehun said, tears streaming down his face as he kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. 

Baekhyun cried like a baby in Sehun's arms that night.

They might not be together anymore but they both understood that letting go was their best option. There's no use pretending. The lie is over. They’re finally free.

…...

One week later, after discussing with their respective agencies, they announced their breakup.

Baekhyun took the nation by storm again. This time, not because of a hit new album or a new concert but because of a breakup. He doesn't show himself to the public for a week.

Speculations ran high. There were fans who were upset and disgruntled about the couple breaking up. Some fans were even angry that they broke up. And others blamed either Baekhyun or Sehun for causing the breakup. There were even rumors of cheating and suspected third parties, rumors of their relationship being fake and Baekhyun laughed bitterly because they never once thought they would fall out of love. And yet they did.

They were not going to address the rumors at first but it had gone to a point that some fans had started digging up on their personal lives, throwing meaningless accusations and spouting harsh words that have no truth. They had no choice but to appease the public. Baekhyun smiled sadly, even after a breakup he is forcing himself to be the idol that everyone wants him to be. The nice, good guy who says, "everything's okay" when everything is not.

He took time off. Time off to think and to reinvent himself. Time to undo a mindset he'd lived with for most of his life. He'd tried to stop himself from putting too much value on what strangers thought of him and started doing things that made him happy. He reinvented his image to the public. No longer will he live like he was walking on thin ice all the time. No longer will he overthink every word that came out of his mouth.  
He will be freer, he will be happier. 

And it worked for a while. 

He released a new album, something that spoke about his struggles and his misgivings. An album that spoke his soul to his fans. As he looked at the cheering crowd, he'd thought then "Is this it?" “Is this what freedom feels like? What happiness feels like?”. 

He'd had to reinvent himself to be truly happy. Had to reinvent himself from the small town boy to a star. Had to reinvent himself from the perfect star to this. To what he was at the moment.

Although he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, he was sure that a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He didn't feel the need to look for every negative thing said about him or to try to do his best to fix a particular flaw. He no longer found himself frowning in the morning thinking about another interview he had to fake.

He strayed away from finding companionship in others. He felt the need to fix himself before looking for love somewhere else. 

It was months after the breakup and he was in a restaurant taking a break when he spotted Sehun's familiar figure in one of the tables. He was about to say hi when he saw him interlace his fingers with another man. But before he could make a hasty exit, Sehun's companion had spotted him and stilled, which drew Sehun's attention to his direction as well.

Sehun stood up and squeezed the other man's hands reassuringly. He started making his way towards Baekhyun's table and smiled at him sheepishly. He smiled. He was happy for him. Sehun beckoned the other man over and it was then that Baekhyun realized exactly who Sehun's companion was.

Kim Junmyeon.

Business mogul and one of the sweetest and most caring human being Baekhyun had ever heard about from the press and colleagues alike.

Sehun explained that they'd met about a month after their breakup. He'd been hired as the model of one of Junmyeon's brands and they'd met by coincidence. He'd said he first wanted to tell Baekhyun but he really wasn't sure if he should or if Baekhyun would feel offended if he did. Baekhyun laughed good-naturedly and teased the two about keeping it a secret.

But Baekhyun realized that this is what they were missing. He wasn't bitter in any way, he was happy for Sehun. Happy that the strain of their past relationship didn't leave a lasting damage. But he also craved what the couple in front of him had. He wanted to love and he wanted to feel loved. But he comforted himself with the thought that love comes at the right time.

Time flew by and before they knew it, another awards season was upon them. Baekhyun stood on stage accepting another daesang smiling at the flashing lights and deafening screams. He asked himself, "Is this what I really wanted to do my whole life?"

He looked at the crowd and saw some of his friends cheering for him; Sehun and Junmyeon giving him a standing ovation. His manager was smiling proudly up at him and giving him a big thumbs up.

But it was also at that moment that he realized he was lonely. When you climb a mountain by yourself and you reach the top, you look around and realize, "oh shit what now." He realized this as he’d gone home to his apartment; where it was dark and he felt his loneliness and his thoughts consume him. Almost everyone he knew had someone they would go home to at the end of a long day, someone that would listen to their worries and someone to comfort them, someone they could call home. He wanted all of that but he only had a fancy apartment. 

But that all changed, ironically, because of Sehun. Again.

…...

He'd talked with his agency about taking a one-year break and they'd all been apprehensive about not releasing content about their best selling soloist but Baekhyun had pleaded, well his manager did, and cited that he was old enough in the industry to warrant a few breaks once in a while, with that the company granted their wish.

He was preparing breakfast when his phone rang loudly from the living room where he'd left it after watching the morning news. He put the box of cereal down on the kitchen counter and grabbed his phone. He frowned when he saw who was calling him so early in the morning.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun greeted

"Hyung are you free this afternoon?" The man on the other line asked hurriedly.

"Uh, I don't have a schedule for a year so you decide if I'm free." He joked.

"Okay, great, meet me and Myeon at a restaurant, I have someone to introduce you." Sehun said excitedly

"Sehun, for the last time, stop trying to set me up." Baekhyun said, annoyed. 

He appreciates Sehun’s efforts in setting him up for dates but sometimes it just doesn't work out. Besides he's too old to be sitting awkwardly in a restaurant. There was a time when Baekhyun's date couldn't stop talking about himself and he swears he'd never learned so much about a person in such a short amount of time. Needless to say he has rejected every offer to go on a second date.

"This isn't that kind of set up. I promise you'll thank me after this." 

"I doubt it but okay, I'll be there." Baekhyun sighed

"I'll send you the address and please don't bail on us." Sehun pleaded 

"On you I would but I would never bail on Junmyeon-hyung." Baekhyun teased

"Rude. Bye Hyung”. Sehun replied with a huff before hanging up.

Baekhyun looked at his phone confused for a few seconds but then shrugged. Sehun had always been eccentric. He decided to finish breakfast and start getting ready for his impromptu meeting.

…...

He'd arrived at the restaurant exactly five minutes after the time they set up. And heaved a sigh of relief when he spotted Junmyeon's car parked a few meters away next to a big mercedes.

He walked in and was greeted by Sehun waving him over and by Junmyeon smiling softly next to the other man. There was another person seated but Baekhyun couldn't see him too well.

"Hyung!" Sehun shouted when he got near enough.

"Hey Sehun, Junmyeon-hyung." He greeted and when he turned to their other companion he was struck.

He'd met many beautiful people. Worked with most of them. Spent some nights with others. But this man, he was something else.

Hidden underneath a snapback were a pair of eyes he would gladly lose himself to. The man sported a smile that made him want to poke at the dimple in his cheek. But more than anything, there was just something about him that made Baekhyun hyperaware.

"Baek-hyung, this is Chanyeol-hyung. I met him a few months ago when I was shooting in Japan. He was friends with one of the studio managers and he's also a producer and he's really good you have to work with him hyung." Sehun introduced the male a bit excitedly.

"Sehunnie-" Baekhyun startled with the deep soothing voice coming from the other man. "please don't pressure Baekhyun-ssi like that. Hello Baekhyun-ssi I'm Park Chanyeol."

Sehun pouted and Chanyeol laughed. He has a deep, booming laugh. A rich sound that made Baekhyun immediately smile. "Nice to meet you Park Chanyeol-ssi."

Unbeknownst to him, Park Chanyeol had sworn in that moment that he had felt some connection with the soloist. He'd heard of Korea's darling, honestly who hasn't. But he'd never thought about meeting the man himself in the flesh and he's got to admit, photos of the smaller man online did not do him any justice. The sun seemed to follow him as he sat down, there was just something about him that radiated a certain kind of brightness, as if he had the capability to light up an entire room. And based on the videos and songs he'd watched and listened to, Byun Baekhyun could light up the whole world if he wanted to.

"And they both told me to stop setting them up." Sehun muttered when he noticed that the two hadn't taken their eyes off each other. Junmyeon chuckled, perhaps there could be something more than a new album that could come out of this arrangement.

"Huh, what was that?" Baekhyun asked, momentarily distracted by the other couple.

"Nothing." Sehun waved him off coolly. " I brought you here because I wanted to introduce you to Chanyeol-hyung, I once overheard him say that he would love to work with you so here I am making that happen."

"You want to work with me?" Baekhyun asked.

"If I'd be so blunt Baekhyun-ssi, I listened to most of your albums and singles and I have to admit, your voice is just-" Chanyeol paused seemingly thinking about what to say "it’s just beautiful."

Baekhyun blushed. He'd heard many people praise his voice but here he was blushing because of Park Chanyeol.

He doesn't like believing in fate because he's a firm believer that you run your own life. But he thinks, just this once, perhaps fate really played into things sometimes.

The meeting was different after that, lighter, perhaps driven by the fact that both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were like puzzle pieces that fit so well together. Their humors matched and they'd find themselves chuckling secretively with one another. It wasn't long before Baekhyun felt like they were old friends that have known each other their whole lives.

It was safe to say that the meeting was a success. Baekhyun had gone home promising the producer that he would talk to his team and figure out the details and he'd tell him once everything is set. Chanyeol promised he'd wait.

……

After that meeting, Baekhyun found himself smiling at his phone more and more. There were a few awkward first messages but they both eventually slid back into comfortable talks.

Before he knew it, Chanyeol would spend nights at his penthouse watching old Disney movies, cackling about the stupid mistakes main characters would make. He'd find himself waking up to delicious smelling food wafting from his admittedly, almost never used kitchen. There he'd find Chanyeol happily humming to himself while making their breakfast. He'd find himself realizing that his house felt more like a home, it felt lived in, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Sometimes they would stay holed up in Chanyeol's studio, making songs, singing silly duets, eating takeout. They'd gotten so close so fast that it almost gave him a whiplash.

Baekhyun had once told Chanyeol that he felt like his house lacked warmth. That there was nothing for him to look forward to at the end of a long day. Chanyeol had contemplated for a bit, smiled secretively and asked Baekhyun how he felt about dogs. The question startled him at first but he enthusiastically told the giant that he'd always wanted to get one for himself but always had no time. The giant then went on a tangent about his family dog Toben and Baekhyun had laughed when Chanyeol admitted that the little rascal was named after Beethoven.

A few days after that, he went over to Chanyeol's apartment and found all the lights were out. It was odd, Chanyeol had specifically told him to come here as quickly as he could. He heard a bark and saw all the lights come back and was greeted by a grinning Chanyeol and a small corgi puppy in his arms.

"Did you get a new dog Yeol?" Baekhyun asked, a bit confused.

"No, you're getting a new dog. If you want to but it's okay if you don't, I can still keep him if you don't want to get a dog, oh god I'm rambling." Chanyeol said a bit embarrassed

Before Chanyeol could talk anymore, he found himself with an armful of Baekhyun. The smaller immediately pulled away when he realized they were crushing the poor thing.

Baekhyun ducked and started playing with the puppy who had instantly taken a liking to him. Chanyeol passed him the pup and the two immediately launched into an adorable game of chase. Initially he was going to get a poodle for Baekhyun, since he knew his way around them but when he spotted the little guy giving him the biggest, most adorable puppy face that reminded him so much of Baekhyun. He knew that he was the perfect choice. 

Baekhyun named the puppy Mongryong and in just a few hours he became the most spoiled and loved little puppy that Chanyeol has ever seen. Baekhyun treated him like his own son and when he had pointed that out the smaller had corrected him and said "our son"

Chanyeol ducked to hide his blushing face but smiled fondly at the two puppies, one big and one small, rolling around the carpet without a care in the world. And when Baekhyun laughed, he felt like the luckiest man alive.

They would then spend some days with the Parks. Chanyeol's mother was first surprised by the appearance of one of the most famous artists in Korea stuttering behind her towering son. She'd given Baekhyun a hug and told him that he was always welcome in their home. Yoora, Chanyeol's sister, had cooed at him. She was an anchor for a television network and had remarked that Baekhyun looked cuter in person. He blushed so hard that Chanyeol laughed and called him a ripe tomato.

Baekhyun felt rejuvenated after meeting Chanyeol. It's as if the taller breathed life into him. He didn't feel like prying eyes were calculating his every move. He felt like he was a completely different person. 

…...

"Hey Baek." His manager called out when he spotted the idol smiling goofily at his phone. Baekhyun only hummed in response.

"Is that Chanyeol?" Minseok teased, and it made Baekhyun look up and glare at him.

"Stop teasing hyung." Baekhyun complained with a pout

"I didn't say anything." Minseok said, raising his arms in mock surrender. The singer pouted harder. Minseok laughed at how cute his artist is.

"Anyway I came here because I wanted to tell you that the label approved your request to work with Chanyeol. They looked up his work and were pretty impressed, they actually wanted me to offer him a job in the company immediately." Minseok said with a smile

Baekhyun cheered and started dancing around like a madman. At one point he'd grabbed Minseok's hand and started twirling him around the apartment.

"Well-" Minseok shrieked when he was almost slammed to a nearby cabinet. "- you're certainly happy about it."

"Are you kidding? Yeollie is amazing! I've listened to his own personal records and they were just, wow. And now I get to work with him and spend time with him and-" Baekhyun gasped. "Hyung I get to spend more time with Yeol!" Baekhyun squealed as he continued to dance

Minseok scoffed. As if they don't spend enough time together, but at least his artist was happy and that’s enough for him.

…...…..

The time they spent together doubled. And their feelings; which had always been there, intensified .

Being locked in a room with someone you're attracted to made Chanyeol's head spin. The little singer was a bright ray of sunshine and he'd always find himself unconsciously smiling when the singer starts humming their songs. 

Their songs.

A smile blooms on his face when he remembers their songs. He'd written them on occasions when the soloist was simply lounging around, inspiration striking him when Baekhyun does the smallest things. It wasn't hard to take the soloist as his muse, Byun Baekhyun could smile at him and words would start pouring out of him. He enjoyed learning about the different sides of Byun Baekhyun. The flirty idol loved by millions, the soft playful friend that you can't help but adore, the no nonsense artist that is dedicated to his music and so much more. And he can't help but fall deeper as he unravels Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol came back to Korea hoping to work with this man he'd undoubtedly admired. He'd listened to Baekhyun's songs religiously and had fallen asleep to his quiet lullabies, he'd also looked up videos of the other singing adlibs and silly little videos that never failed to make him laugh. 

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he'd end up here, gazing at Byun Baekhyun's sleeping face and having no thought except how much he adored the other.

Baekhyun had an effect on people and he thinks it's not fair because it affected him so much. The soloist has a certain aura around him that makes the people he meet want to shelter him and show him only good things. In Chanyeol's eyes he was ethereal, untouchable, beautiful. But there's more to Baekhyun that meets the eye. And Chanyeol falls in love with every inch of him.With every playful jab and every stolen slice of pizza, he falls in love with Byun Baekhyun.

He'd written the songs for the album with Baekhyun in mind but he doubts the singer will ever put two and two together without him specifically saying anything. Baekhyun may be a genius but Chanyeol thinks that he can be a bit dense sometimes.

And that's where his problems lie. Baekhyun’s amazing, loved and can completely entrance his audience. He thrives in the spotlight. He belongs up there, one of the brightest stars in the night sky. He's not selfish enough to wish to have that star. So many more people deserve Baekhyun. 

They belong in completely different worlds. He could walk down the street and no one would notice him but if Baekhyun walked down the same street; he'd catch everyone's attention. He draws people in like a moth to flame.

And Chanyeol was drawn in, hook, line and sinker. 

\--------------  
It was another week of recording the album; both of them holed up in one of the studios at Baekhyun's agency when they were suddenly interrupted by a loud call of Baekhyun's name.

“BYUN BAEKHYUN!”

Baekhyun winced, turned to Chanyeol looking almost like a scared puppy and mouthed, "save me."

But the giant only looked at him in confusion and was about to ask what was going on when the doors opened and a frowning Kim Jongdae entered.

"You listen here you little shit. You don't message me back for weeks, WEEKS! You don't answer any of my calls and no one has seen you for months. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Jongdae ranted, not caring the presence of the other in the room

Baekhyun stood up and gingerly approached the fuming male. "Dae~" he said with a pout 

"No! You don't get to Dae me and stop pulling that face that makes you look like a kicked puppy, you know that doesn't work on me." Jongdae scolded; glaring at the pouting Baekhyun

But it wasn’t long until the pout worked its magic on him as Chanyeol saw Jongdae soften up when Baekhyun started clinging to him like a koala and acting like a scolded child. 

"Alright stop that-" Jongdae said, annoyed but Baekhyun clinged to him more, Chanyeol almost wished he was in Jongdae's shoes. " I said stop it Byun." Jongdae scolded once more

Baekhyun pouted but he did step away, only for the other male to sigh deeply and envelop the pouting soloist in a hug. 

"I missed you Baekhyunee." 

"I missed you too Jongdae-ya." 

Chanyeol was touched by their reunion but there was also a strange emotion tugging at his heartstrings. That same emotion intensified when Baekhyun took Jongdae's hand and immediately started talking animatedly about their work.

Baekhyun stopped abruptly and gasped. "Oh! Jongdae this is Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun gestured at him and smiled brightly. "He's gonna be producing my new album!"

"Hey!" Chanyeol smiled amicably. Kim Jongdae was perhaps one of the most known names in the country. He, along with Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo were known to be powerhouses in the music industry and are also known to be very close friends. And Chanyeol could see why everyone admired their friendship. In a span of a few minutes, Baekhyun had inserted himself under one of Jongdae's arms looking like he'd done that a thousand times.

"Hello~" Kim Jongdae flashed him a smile and Chanyeol had a startling realization that just like Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae belonged up there, with the stars. They suit each other. "Nice to meet you Chanyeol-ssi."Jongdae smiled offering his hand for a handshake

"Likewise Jongdae-ssi." Chanyeol replied shaking Jongdae’s hand

"Please bear with Baekhyun, he's an idiot but I swear he's talented." Jongdae said ruffling Baekhyun’s hair

"Jongdae!" Baekhyun whined and Chanyeol laughed.

"I'm doing my best." Chanyeol teased

Baekhyun gasped dramatically. "Yeol! You've only met him for a few seconds and you're already taking his side." With that Chanyeol shrugged and let out a short laugh.

"Perhaps I'll steal him from you and ask him to produce my album." Jongdae teased and then winked at Chanyeol.

"That would-" Chanyeol began but then Baekhyun covered his mouth with his palm, silencing him and then immediately started to cling to him instead. "No! Yeol is my producer. Mine!" Baekhyun said glaring at Jongdae

"Whatever you say Byun. But the offer is always up Chanyeol-ssi." Jongdae rolled his eyes at Baekhyun before winking at Chanyeol

Chanyeol can't help but bask in the teasing atmosphere as well as play along. "I'll consider it Jongdae-ssi" Chanyeol winked as Baekhyun glared at him and started pinching his sides. "ouch- but as you can see- Baek that hurts- my hands are quite full at the moment- Baekhyun what-" Chanyeol squealed.

Baekhyun had seated himself on Chanyeol's lap, as if he was some sort of barricade between him and Jongdae.

"Yes, I can see that." Jongdae laughed when Baekhyun started making dispelling motions at him.

"Now go away demon, Chanyeol is staying to make my albums for a long long long time so goodbye now."

Baekhyun finally stood up, prompting Chanyeol to release the breath he'd been holding when the smaller man sat on his lap. Another second and he'd be having a really hard time. 

Baekhyun on the other hand had grabbed Jongdae's shoulder and was shoo-ing him out of the studio. "You go now, I can hear your manager screaming for you." Baekhyun said as he dragged Jongdae out of the studio

"Didn't you miss me Baekkie?" Now Jongdae was the one pouting

"Nope. No one told you to go to that world tour and leave me behind." Baekhyun replied annoyed

"Aw so you did miss me." Jongdae teased

"No, goodbye Jongdae." Baekhyun said as he closed the door on Jongdae's laughing face.

But as Baekhyun heaved a sigh of relief, the door opened with Jongdae poking his head in.

"Oh also Soo wants to meet you, if you think he'll let you slide after not talking to anyone for weeks, think again” Jongdae said with a smirk with Baekhyun just rolling his eyes in response

“Bye Baekhyunee, Bye Chanyeol, it was nice meeting you." Jongdae waved to them as he closed the door. 

They went back to work soon after Jongdae left. Baekhyun had sat back down and inched closer to Chanyeol pointing out areas where he thinks he can improve as well highlighted the parts that he loves. Chanyeol watched the smaller man's eyes twinkle as he talked about the album, putting all his heart and soul in every track. 

That was what he loved about working with Baekhyun. He knew what he wanted and he poured his whole being in his work. He admired Baekhyun for that, for striving harder and harder and giving it his all. 

Chanyeol had a lot of experience dealing with different artists and he had struggled with others when it came to putting both of their ideas together, but with Baekhyun, he never felt that struggle.  
He'd always teased that his ideal type would be someone who inspires his music and he thinks he's finally met his match. Baekhyun puts meaning in his work and it only makes Chanyeol fall harder. Every hum that comes out of Baekhyun's pretty mouth tugs at his heart, every note that hangs in the air and every sound of approval Baekhyun lets out, leaves a mark in his heart. 

But there was also something holding Baekhyun back. Chanyeol knows that. He sees and feels how much Baekhyun loves his music. How much the other wants to reach his audience to tell them his story but he also feels the way Baekhyun holds himself back. 

"I really like this track-" Baekhyun said, humming along to one of the tracks Chanyeol was playing. "but-" he sighed, smiled sadly and continued shuffling across the tracks Chanyeol had made for him. 

When Chanyeol met Baekhyun, he saw a star. Beautiful, alluring, infallible. But he forgot that even stars fall from the heavens. Baekhyun was up high because people placed him up there, they placed him on a pedestal so high, the man himself was scared to step off. 

Baekhyun’s whole career was about catering to what the people wanted. What the people loved. What the people needed to hear but Chanyeol thinks that no one had ever asked what Baekhyun wanted, he felt the soloist struggle to choose between what he wants and what he knew the public wants. 

And Chanyeol understood that, more than anyone. He understood the need to make others love what you made, understood the struggle of making people sit and listen to your music, and more than anything else, he understood the need to know other people's opinions. 

But he'd learned a long time ago that music was not about charts, it wasn't about awards and it wasn't about who won. It was about making something that you would be proud to call yours. 

Chanyeol swore, he'd make Baekhyun shine the brightest. He'd help him keep his place with the stars but he'd also help him step down from the pedestal that was slowly dragging him down.

\-----------------------------------------

It was a few hours later and Chanyeol was just about ready to go home and was packing up his stuff when Jongdae was one again at the studio’s door.

"Hey, If you’re here for Baek, he already left a few hours ago, said his manager needed him for a meeting." Chanyeol said as he finished tidying up the studio.

"Oh, yeah he told me. I actually came here to talk to you." Jongdae said, rubbing the back of his nape.

"Me?" Chanyeol asked bewildered

"Yeah."

"Uh, okay?" Chanyeol replied confused and a bit scared

Jongdae smiled and walked in, sitting on the couch and gesturing for Chanyeol to sit back down.

"Have you known Baekhyun long?" Jongdae questioned.

"Well not really, we met a few months back through Sehun." Chanyeol answered, smiling when he remembered his first meeting with the cute soloist

"Hmm Sehun is still trying his best to help Baek." The other man smiled sadly, looking deep in thought and it made Chanyeol curious. There was something about the people around Baekhyun that made Chanyeol feel as if they were protecting the soloist, almost like he’ll break at any moment.

"He's stronger than you think." Chanyeol spoke and this seemed to shock his companion out of his stupor. 

"He is. We just worry a lot about him." Jongdae said as he leaned back on the couch and Chanyeol catched a fond but sad look in his eyes. "Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and I, we all started in this industry pretty much at the same time. Starry-eyed with delusions of grandeur and we all did our best to live up to expectations because that's the only way to the top." 

Chanyeol nodded sympathetically, it's a story he's heard a thousand times. 

"But I realized a long time ago that you can't just live for others. I did a lot of thinking and growing up before I came to the conclusion that I needed to be happy for myself, and I know Baek has started doing that as well, but I know him Chanyeol; I know him better than anyone, and I know that despite everything he's trying to do for himself, he's still that Baekhyun who would think of others before he thinks of himself." Jongdae said, smiling sadly as he remembered the hardships his best friend went through over the years.

He then smiled at Chanyeol, "But you know I've never seen him as happy as I saw him while he was with you. He looked like the boy from Bucheon I met years ago."

"Uh-" 

"Baekhyun has always been playful, his fans love him because of his personality. He's always been a bright ball of sunshine. But at that moment in this room, I heard him laugh freely and carelessly and that is the Baekhyun I know. So I'd like to thank you for that Chanyeol." 

"There's really no need to thank me. There's just something about Baekhyun that doesn’t make it hard to lo-" Chanyeol stopped, startled, looking at Jongdae with big eyes.

"Well that wasn't so hard was it." The other man teased with mirth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said feigning innocence and suddenly finding the patterns on the wall very interesting.

"It's not hard to love Baekhyun. And I know you know what I'm talking about." Jongdae winked. 

"I'd like to ask you a favor, Chanyeol, if it's not too much?" Jongdae asked, seriously; the playfulness now gone

"I mean, sure, as long as it's something I can do." Chanyeol replied nervously.

"If you really feel the way I think you feel about Baekhyun, please make him feel loved and cherished. Show him that he's incredible and that he will always be worthy of being loved. We try to show him as much as we can but I think it would be a bit more different if it came from you." Jongdae said, that fond but sad look in his eyes making an appearance again.

Chanyeol smiled at Jongdae, happy that baekhyun had friends who always looked out for him. "Don’t worry Jongdae-ssi, I’ll happily do that but I- I can’t promise you anything more than that because at the end of the day, it’s still Baekhyun's choice if he wants me." 

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. But I also came here with a warning, hurt him and I swear you won't see the light of day again Park." The smaller man threatens.

Chanyeol gulped involuntarily. He'd always known the other man to be gentle towards his audience. Someone who smiled and laughed good-naturedly and was always teased for being too nice. But at this moment he was more scared of Kim Jongdae than any person in this building.

Jongdae laughed at the look of his face and patted him on the back. “Don't worry too much Chanyeol. You haven't met Kyungsoo yet.” which made Chanyeol gulp again, Jongdae laughed once more as he stood up and started walking towards the door. 

“And please, stop acting jealous, I'm engaged." Jongdae said matter-of-factly, showing off the silver band.

"What?!" Chanyeol gasped incredulously

"Bye Chanyeol see you when I see you." Jongdae winked as he slammed the door shut; leaving a gaping Chanyeol and his laugh echoing in the hallways 

Once everything that happened sunk in, Chanyeol sighed "God Byun Baekhyun, you're lucky I adore you." he thought with a smile and started heading out as well.

\------------

"Byun Baekhyun, you better open this door right this instant." screeched by someone outside

Baekhyun was having a peaceful morning until the silence was broken by hurried knocking and screeching on his doorstep.

"Oh no." Baekhyun gasped dramatically laughing nervously.

"I know you're in there, Byun." Said the visitor outside; his voice threatening the tenant.

The soloist looked at the puppy who was pawing at his ankles trying to get his attention. "Alright Mongryongie since your other dad isn't here, you have to protect me alright." 

The puppy barked and Baekhyun took that as a yes.

He opened the door slowly and Do Kyungsoo was just about to start scolding the man inside when he was met by a ball of fur. Literally. 

Baekhyun was hiding his whole frame behind a corgi puppy who only barked when he saw the stranger in their doorway. Kyungsoo sighed, sometimes he really thinks Baekhyun is a child trapped in an older man's body.

"What is this thing?" Kyungsoo questioned, an eyebrow raised at the puppy

Baekhyun gasped dramatically and cuddled the puppy to his chest looking at Kyungsoo with the most offended face he could muster. "How dare you, this thing is my son Mongryong and I'm his dad, well his favorite dad, Chanyeol is his other dad."

"Huh, well Jongdae might be onto something." Kyungsoo mumbled

"What?" Baekhyun asked distracted from playing with the corgi

"Nothing, now move, I brought you food." Kyungsoo said as he showed him a bag full of food.

"Ah I knew you loved me Soo." Baekhyun cheered as he looked at Kyungsoo with his best puppy face. 

"Oh god, you two look alike please put him down, I can't handle two Baekhyun's in the morning." Kyungsoo sighed rubbing his temples before making his way to the kitchen

"Mean." Baekhyun said but he did let the small pup scamper off somewhere in the room. "Now what brings you here Soo?" Baekhyun asked as Kyungsoo began to set the food.

"What brings me he- let's see, you vanished from everywhere, you rarely reply to our texts and no one I know has seen you for a while." Kyungsoo answered, ticking off all of their reasons

"That's because you and Jongdae were in another country. And I'm ninja." Baekhyun wined before doing some ninja gestures, complete with sound effects.

Baekhyun dodged the fist that came dangerously close to his head. "No violence in the morning Kyungsoo." he warned

"Everyday I ask myself why you're my friend Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo sighed face palming.

"And everyday you tell yourself it's because you love me." Baekhyun cheekily replied.

"Tragic really." Kyungsoo sighed

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

"Jongdae's coming in a bit, we're staying here all day and you are going to tell us what you have been up to when you disappeared." Kyungsoo started laying out the food he brought as well as putting some side dishes in the fridge.

"I told you I didn't disappear I'm just-" Baekhyun tried to explain but was cut off 

"Don't even finish that sentence." Kyungsoo warned by waving a spoon and pointing it at Baekhyun. He laughed and pranced towards his friend who was busy tittering around his kitchen and threw his arms around Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"I missed you Soo" Baekhyun said as he hugged his friend

Kyungsoo hummed and ruffled Baekhyun's hair, not at all bothered by the koala of a man wrapped around his frame. When you're friends with Byun Baekhyun you have to understand that there will be hugging, lots and lots of hugging. "Missed you too Baek." 

\------------

It was an hour and one full stomach later when Kim Jongdae finally graced them with his presence.

"Hello I see you've spoiled him again Kyungsoo." Jongdae said as he eyed the variety of food on the table

"I have done no such thing." Kyungsoo said taking a bite of his food

"Hi Dae, Soo's food is so good, I’m so full” Baekhyun said looking up at his friend smiling with his cheeks full.

Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo with a raised eyebrow but the other man simply shrugged.

"You spoil him more shut up." Kyungsoo defended himself.

Just as Jongdae was about to reply he was interrupted by a loud bark that came from the neglected puppy on Baekhyun's side.

"And who is this cutie?" Jongdae asked, making his way over to the brown ball of fur.

"Oh this is Mongryong." Baekhyun said as he picked up the pup and cuddled him closer.

"Baekhyun and Chanyeol son apparently." Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes as he made himself comfortable on Baekhyun's couch.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?" Jongdae questioned, before taking a seat on the couch as well

"Hmm, yeah, do you know any other Chanyeol? He gave me Mongryong as a gift but I insisted that we have joint custody because I don't know how to take care of a puppy. He visits me and Mongryongie on weekends to take him to the vet and make him play outside." Baekhyun said as he ruffled the corgi's fur.

Jongdae chortled and looked at Kyungsoo making hand gestures to their other friend who was busy retelling that one time Mongryong peed on Chanyeol's favorite pair of sneakers to make him stay. 

"- and Yeol just took one look at Mongryongie and we both knew this pup was going to get off scot free. Chanyeol loves this little guy." Baekhyun laughed as he ruffled the puppy’s fur.

"And you love him too?" Kyungsoo asked, an eyebrow raised

"Of course." Baekhyun said with a smile, now petting the pup’s fur.

"Not the dog Baekhyun." Kyungsoo clarified  
"Yes I know what you meant Kyungsoo." Baekhyun said with a short laugh

Baekhyun looked up from petting Mongryong's soft fur and was met with two incredulous stares.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Baekhyun asked.

"You just said you loved Chanyeol." Kyungsoo said matter of factly

"And I do." Baekhyun simply said. It wasn't that hard to come to that conclusion, it was harder to come to terms with his feelings. The last time he fell in love this quickly, he fell out of love just as quick.

"Well that was quick." Jongdae said as he took the wriggling pup from Baekhyun's arms.

"I guess it's really not that hard to fall in love with Park Chanyeol. He makes everything feel so easy. One moment I was lonely and the next I find myself looking at a puppy and a giant playing in my living room smiling like an idiot."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kyungsoo asked, ever the logical one among the three of them.

"Nothing." Baekhyun simply said

"Nothing?!" Jongdae screamed, scaring Mongryong.

"Nothing." Baekhyun said as he reached out to Mongryong comforting the scared pup

"But why?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Have you seen my dating history? It's a no-brainer, I don't deserve someone like Chanyeol. He's too good for me." Baekhyun mournfully said

"Byun Baekhyun are you hearing yourself right now?" It was Kyungsoo who had said this, rather violently, looking at Baekhyun as if he had grown two heads.

“It's true.” Baekhyun sighs tiredly, hugging his knees and looking at the two people who know him better than he knows himself. “Chanyeol deserves someone who can give him their all, not someone who can’t even get their shit together. I’m a mess, Chanyeol doesn’t deserve that.”

“Baekhyun, it’s not up to you to decide who Chanyeol deserves and who he doesn’t. That’s up to him. Don’t hold yourself back thinking that the man deserves someone better because from what I could tell he adores you and he would do anything for you.” Jongdae said, looking at his forlorn friend with a kind expression.  
“But I don’t want to take another risk.” Baekhyun pouted

“Baek, life is all about risks, take one this time and if it all fails then Jongdae and I will always be here for you, you know that. But please don’t live your life like this okay? It’s okay to do something you’ve never done before. It’s okay to fall in love again. Give it a try hm?” Kyungsoo comforted. 

The two had seated themselves next to their pouting best friend. Baekhyun looks at them and smiles. He’s lucky he has people like them in his life. 

“Okay.” Baekhyun sighed

“Okay?”

“Okay I’ll do something about these feelings.” 

The friends laughed and managed to roll themselves around Baekhyun’s sofa until they were one big cuddle pile. Baekhyun cozily snuggled in between his two friends. It was a cute moment, until “Besides we’re almost thirty you need to get yourself laid.”

Baekhyun whacked Jongdae while Kyungsoo sighed fondly at the two bickering children. “Enough mushy talk, what do you guys want to do?”

Then he found himself with two children looking at him with pouts on their faces and sparkling eyes. 

“What?”

“Please please please cook for us.” the two pleaded

Kyungsoo sighed and smiled, “I was going to anyway.”

\------------

It was after a few days when Jongdae had dropped in and pointedly reminded Baekhyun about his promise, to which Baekhyun only shushed him and Chanyeol looked at them quizzically. The two friends were whispering among themselves and he could hear Jongdae’s frustrated whines and Baekhyun’s sighs. He was about to intervene when another person graced their studio.

“Jongdae what are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked incredulously

The other man, Kyungsoo, glared at the two men who had frozen and momentarily stopped arguing.  
“Soo, Baek is not doing anything about the thing and he promised!” Jongdae whined and did his best to plead his case.

“It’s not that I’m not doing anything about it. I’m not doing anything about it YET. This kind of thing takes time you know.” Baekhyun reasoned out glaring at Jongdae

At this point Chanyeol was absolutely lost on what the three men were even talking about and he had only managed to think about intervening again when Kyungsoo directed his gaze at him.

“You must be Park Chanyeol?” The other man asked, ignoring Jongdae’s, “Yes obviously that’s Park Chanyeol.”

“Uh yes, Do Kyungsoo I believe?” Chanyeol asked unsure; shaking the hand of the doe-eyed male 

“Yes, I’m sorry for interrupting but I am going to take this man-child-” pointing at Jongdae, “-with me. And I’m going to leave the other man-child with you.” pointing to Baekhyun who looked offended.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MAN CHILD?!" The duo said, scandalized and continued bickering like small children.

But when Jongdae met Kyungsoo's stare he begrudgingly made his way towards him and Baekhyun had somehow managed to attach himself to Chanyeol in a span of a few seconds and had childishly made a face at his two friends.

“We’ll be leaving now, it was nice to meet you Park Chanyeol-ssi. I’ve heard good things about you, perhaps next time I can have you produce for me.” Kyungsoo winked at Chanyeol, which made Jongdae laugh as Baekhyun looked offended

“That sounds-” Chanyeol began but was interrupted by Baekhyun’s loud screech.

“What is it with you and Jongdae trying to steal MY producer. Chanyeol will only work with me for a while, he promised.” Baekhyun frustratedly declared as he clung on to Chanyeol.

“Well you heard him, Byun Baekhyun apparently has me booked for a while.” Chanyeol laughed as he gave a fond smile to the tiny man clinging to his arm.

“Ah such a shame.” Kyungsoo said as he and Jongdae laughed at Baekhyun, knowing full well that he would never stop Chanyeol from producing for anyone but still insists on acting like a little shit. 

They were halfway out the door when Kyungsoo turned back and looked directly at Baekhyun, “Don’t forget or no home-cooked food for you for at least a month!” Kyungsoo sternly said before exiting the studio; leaving behind echoes of Baekhyun’s whines and Jongdae’s laugh.  
\------------

“So what was that all about, what’s the thing you have to do?” Chanyeol asked as they were having dinner at Baekhyun’s place that night.

Baekhyun groaned, attracting Mongryong to him. He felt Mongryong lightly brush against his legs as he gathered the courage to look at Chanyeol. 

“Do you really want to know?” Baekhyun sighed, he wasn’t ready but he knows he has to do this sooner than later

“I mean, if you want to tell me then sure, but if you don’t want to then it’s okay.” Chanyeol replied, giving Baekhyun a comforting smile.

Baekhyun took a deep breath. This is it. “Yeol, you’re so sweet;, sometimes too sweet and you’re also a caring, considerate-” 

“What? What do you-” Chanyeol tried to say, cutting off Baekhyun

“Yeol shush I’m not yet done,” Baekhyun said gently stroking Mongryong’s fur, “and you make me so happy and make me feel loved and warm. Park Chanyeol it’s really hard not to fall for you dammit.”

“Baek what are you trying to say?” Chanyeol asked, a bit nervous

“I’m trying to tell you that I like you.” Baekhyun said as he hid his face in his hands embarrassed “And if you don’t like me like that then it’s okay, nothing has to change between us. I just wanted to take a leap and tell you about it because I really really want to tell you how much you mean to me and how happy you’ve made me and-” Baekhyun’s rambling stopped as he found himself being picked up and surrounded with a warm feeling that only Chanyeol can make him feel.

“I love you too.” Chanyeol said softly as he kissed Baekhyun’s forehead

Baekhyun blushed and started murmuring softly.

“What was that Baek?” Chanyeol teasingly asked the small male

“W-who said anything about love?!” Baekhyun exclaimed, flustered as he started hitting Chanyeol’s chest while the tall male only laughed at him while ruffling his hair. Basking in the thought that this angel right here felt the same way he did. 

“Oh so you don’t love me, okay.” Chanyeol teased as he broke the hug and pouted. But he was surprised when the soloist kissed his cheek and said “i love you” with a fond smile. 

It was his turn to blush madly, as if he wasn’t already blushing from Baekhyun’s earlier confession. “God, Byun Baekhyun was going to be the death of him.” 

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Wow it feels good to say that.” Baekhyun said, punctuating every single one with a kiss on an area of his face. 

Baekhyun was about to say something else when Chanyeol finally found the courage to cup the soloist’s cheek and kiss the living daylights out of him, only pulling away when air became a necessity. “I love you Byun Baekhyun.”

A bark interrupted their lovely moment and the two looked at the puppy they had completely forgotten and laughed, Baekhyun picked him up and Chanyeol lightly ruffled the pup’s fur, smiling fondly. “Yes Mongryongie I love your dad and I love you little pup.” 

They spent their first night as a couple cuddling under a mountain of blankets on Baekhyun’s sofa with Mongryong sleeping peacefully on Chanyeol’s lap as they watched old Disney movies.

With Chanyeol everything feels right; from the way their hands fit together, the way he keeps him close when they cuddle. and even the times when the tall man tries to steal kisses from him. 

It felt like home

Baekhyun’s finally home

\------------

Despite their new relationship, work never stopped for the both of them. Even though Baekhyun was technically (supposed to be) on hiatus, he was very adamant on finishing this album, more so now that he and Chanyeol were together. He wanted to tell everyone that he had found someone who made him feel like he could move mountains, but he knew that wasn't going to be easy, especially in this industry.

Baekhyun was not one to shy away from telling his fans the truth but he was being extra cautious this time as he did not want to lose Chanyeol. He could not stop thinking about the repercussions of going public would have on their relationship despite Chanyeol’s constant reminder that he would still love him no matter what happens. He can’t help but still worry about it.

Baekhyun was used to it, the media breathing down his neck, the constant buzz about his private life but Chanyeol's a very private individual. He deduced this when he researched about the songs Chanyeol had produced and found that most, if not all of them were hits and yet not a single word was heard about the enigmatic producer. 

\------------

Baekhyun came close to having a breakdown when a fan posted online of having spotted them on a date around the city which then led to newspaper outlets picking up on the fact that Byun Baekhyun could be dating again.

In less than twenty-four hours Byun Baekhyun’s love life was already a hot topic on gossip sites.

“Baek please don’t work yourself up about this. It’s really fine.” Chanyeol softly said, enveloping his boyfriend in a hug after taking his phone away from him. Baekhyun had been monitoring the articles about them when Chanyeol found him curled up on his couch after receiving a call from his management.

“But they have your face everywhere Yeol. You can’t even go back to your place because the reporters are outside.” Baekhyun frustratedly said as he buried himself deeper into his boyfriend’s chest

“Did you know that seeing my face is a blessing. You fell in love with me when you saw my face” The producer jokes, winking at his boyfriend; which earned him a slap from the small male.

“I did NOT.” Baekhyun laughs, blushing but he turns serious again. “They’re never going to stop bothering you Yeol. I’m sorry.” he guiltily said.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. This is just one of the things that happen when the nation’s darling falls in love with you.” Chanyeol said pinching Baekhyun’s cheek which earned him a glare from the said male, he just laughed and cooed at how cute his boyfriend is.

“Besides as long as you’re next to me I’m going to be perfectly fine. I can’t go back home? That’s okay then we’ll camp here and watch reruns of your favorite shows. So stop worrying okay?” Chanyeol said with a fond smile, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead 

Baekhyun looks at him and smiles, suddenly stealing a kiss. .

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.” Chanyeol asked, blushing

“Nothing, I just really really love you. They really should make a daesang for best boyfriend just for you.” Baekhyun said smiling, He really fell in love with the right person

“Okay stop, that’s too cheesy Baek.” Chanyeol said cringing which elicited a laugh from Baekhyun as they continued to cuddle on the couch.

They spent their days like that. Ether holed up at home watching reruns of old shows, cooking together, playing with Mongryong and Toben whenever Chanyeol’s sister brought him over for playdates or at the studio finishing all the songs for the album.

\------------

One day, Chanyeol confessed that some of the songs he had written for the album were written with Baekhyun in mind. This caused the soloist to blush madly and stutter a bit as his boyfriend cooed at him. Baekhyun complained that he hadn't noticed it at all and Chanyeol reasoned that it was because he was a bit dense sometimes.

Chanyeol also pushed Baekhyun to be more open to the various sounds his music could have, which resulted in Baekhyun incorporating more of what he wanted on the album, making it feel like the album was an extension of himself. He had also told Baekhyun that their goal was to make an album that would be Byun Baekhyun, not the soloist, nor the darling everyone wants him to be. Just Byun Baekhyun.

And they did just that. 

The album’s lead single was a song titled “With You” which Chanyeol wrote in Baekhyun's kitchen while quietly observing the soloist. It was perhaps one of the sweetest songs on the album, as it speaks about how love could make a person shine so bright . At first, Chanyeol didn't think it was fit to be the title track, as it was a bit personal, but Baekhyun loved the song and insisted. He really couldn't say no to a pouting Baekhyun and eventually conceded. The company also opposed the song, since they had already picked a different track but Baekhyun was persistent, he fought and pleaded for it until the company agreed. 

When news broke out that Baekhyun was releasing a new album, it spread like wildfire, along with the rumors that Baekhyun was dating someone involved with the production. The company neither confirmed nor denied the rumors opting to keep quiet for the time being. As fans waited for the album release, news about Baekhyun's new beau did not die down.

The only thing the fans had figured out aside from the supposed boyfriend’s identity was that Park Chanyeol was producing Byun Baekhyun’s album. To some it was confirmation enough that there was nothing going on between the two but a professional relationship but to others it made the release more interesting especially with the thought that the soloist and his producer could be lovers.

\------------  
When the album was released it instantly became a hit, as expected from Byun Baekhyun. 

In just a few hours Baekhyun would hold a live showcase to celebrate as well as promote the album, to say he was nervous was an understatement; he’s scared to meet his fans; don’t get him wrong he loves his fans to bits but he’s scared since it’s been awhile since he was able to meet them closely like this. To calm himself, Baekhyun takes a deep breath and thinks positive thoughts; Jongdae will be there to host and Chanyeol would be backstage to support him. He has his support system with him, everything will go smoothly.

The showcase went on smoothly as he talked, laughed and played games with the fans; He answered some fan questions and talked about Mongryong and even showed a tiny snippet of the pup while also promising to post more photos of the corgi on his accounts when his fans complained about not seeing the pup more often. When they got to the part where Baekhyun was supposed to talk about the songs in the album he insisted that he would talk about the b-sides first and “With You” last. 

“Now this one is something I think is reminiscent of my time in the industry. Not everything is a smooth ride and sometimes I’ve thought about giving up but I never could. Being on stage is something I love and it’s something I have always dreamed of. I could fall but I tell myself that I always have to stand up because there are people out there that believe in me.”

“Oh this one I heard this and immediately my mind went to the people who have always been there for me. For never giving up on me and for always believing in me even on the times I didn’t believe in myself.” He smiled at the crowd and then to Jongdae. “Dae and Soo you know how thankful I am that I met you guys that day when we auditioned.”

Jongdae was already tearing up when Baekhyun started recollecting some of the things they went through together as rookies when Kyungsoo suddenly ran up on stage to give them a hug. It was an emotional moment for the three friends. 

“Ah my makeup is going to be ruined.” He laughed and the next song started to play. “This one is for my fans. You guys are the reason why I am where I am today. Thank you for never giving up on me and for always supporting me. I love you.”

Each of the songs in his album has a personal connection to him in some way. And he talked about them in detail. By the fifth song everyone was already an emotional mess. The fans were sniffling and drying tears and Jongdae was stealthily trying to stop himself from crying again.

“Oh we’re finally at the last song? Hm, this song was written by someone close to my heart. And honestly, I didn’t even know he was writing this song. Actually he and the management didn’t want this as the title track but I insisted because I want to tell you guys something.”

Baekhyun smiled and the fans held their breath.

“I fell in love with someone who had a wonderfully normal, balanced, grounded life. At first I didn’t think I deserved him as my life is under constant scrutiny and he’s a very private person but I was told that it wasn’t up to me to decide who he deserved and to just risk it. It took me a long time but I did and I’m completely and utterly in love with this man. Yeol thank you for making me the happiest person on earth.” Baekhyun looked in the area where the staff would be and met Chanyeol’s eyes.

At that moment he felt like he was on top of the world. And he wasn’t alone anymore. Right there beside him was Chanyeol, they reached this peak together and they would reach the next one together.

“So this is With You, which was composed by my lovely boyfriend Park Chanyeol and also the song that I will be asking him to sing with me tonight.”

He walked towards the area where Chanyeol was looking at him lovingly. He stretched out his hand for Chanyeol to take and when he did, he interlaced their fingers and walked with the other man back to the stage. He gave Chanyeol his own mic and met his stare with his own. In that moment, nobody else mattered but the two of them. He had found what he was always looking for. He found love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! In theory this is supposed to be the first and longest part of a series since I really really want to write drabbles about them so i hope i can do that. The fic is also very loosely based on Miss Americana, hence the tilte (◍•ᴗ•◍)
> 
> As always thank you for reading~ 💕


End file.
